The Phantom of the Opera
by CreepyFan
Summary: This is my version of the show with elements from the movie. Same plot, characters, musice, etc. Please Read and Review! ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Prologue**

(In the deep darkness under the Opera Populaire, a young woman walks carefully down the stairs with a candle in one hand and a box in the other. The woman is Madame Giry, who is in her mid-20's and 5 months pregnant. She pasts few catacombs until she hears footsteps. She stops where she's stand and shines her candle.)

Giry:

(Sighs.) There you are. I was wondering where you were.

(Then, out of the dark, a small boy walks into the light. He is wearing a sack with to hole over his head.)

Giry:

What's your name? (No response.) Your name, child.

Young Erik:

It's Erik.

Giry:

Well, Erik. You'll be save here, I promise you. (Hands him the box.) I brought you something.

(He grabs the box and opens it. He pulls out a music box with a monkey on top playing the cymbals. He turns to Giry.)

Young Erik:

For me?

(She nods. He wines it up and the music box begins to play "Masquerade" softly. Even though he had a sack on his head, he seemed happily.)

Young Erik:

It's beautiful. Thank you.

Giry:

There's something else.

(She pulls out a white mask that would cover half the face. Erik sees the mask and takes off his sack. Only Giry can see the face. She didn't make a reaction; she just gently places the mask on his face.)

There. You should see a little better.

(Erik walks to the water and sees his reflection. Only half of his face is covered.)

There's always music playing daily. I hope you don't mind.

Young Erik:

I like music.

Giry:

(Smiles.) Well, there's an old organ down here. Just take this boat and follow the lake. (Point down the lake.) Now, I must go. If you need anything, let me know.

(She starts to walk to the stair.)

Young Erik:

Madame? (She turns to him.) Thank you. (She smiles and goes on her way.)

(Soon, the boy rides the boat down the lake and into an empty lair, where an organ sits in the middle. He gets off the boat and walks over to the instrument. He sits on the beach and sets his music box by his side. As he plays the first notes, the Overture begins as well as the story.)


	2. Years Later

The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 1

(As the Overture continues to play, time pasts. The Opera House has been busy throughout the years with a lot of drama and mysterious things happening. One beautiful summer day, everything is crazy as usual. The current manager, Lefevre, is waiting outside when a carriage is pulled up in front of the building. Two men come out as Lefevre greets them.)

Lefevre:

Gentlemen! Welcome. Come, this way if you would.

(The three men go inside the building. Inside, everyone is in a hurry to get ready for the opera performing that night: "Hannibal". Sets are being set, costumes are getting fitted, and the chorus is rehearsing. Madame Giry is making sure everyone is there while the dancers are stretching.)

Giry:

(Counts them off to herself.) 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12- (Notices two are missing.)

(She shakes her head and sighs.) I thought so.

(The two dancers missing were her daughter, Meg Giry, and her best friend, Christine Daae. They hurry down the stairs.)

Meg:

Hurry up, Christine! You're late.

Christine:

Yes, as usual.

(Both giggle.)

(There, the Overture end. Carlotta bangs a staff with a "dead head" on it.)

Carlotta:  
><em>This trophy . . . from our saviours, <em>

_From our saviours . . . _

_From the enslaving force of Rome . . .  
><em>  
>Women Chorus:<br>_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
>We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!<br>_  
>Men Chorus:<br>_The trumpets of Carthage resound!_

_Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
>Hark to our step on the ground!<em>

All:  
><em>Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!<em>

(They all bow to Hannibal, who is played by Piangi. He walks down stage.)

Piangi:  
><em>Sad to return to find the land we love <em>

_threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp_

Reyer:

No! No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop! (Everyone groans as music stops.) (Sighs.) Signor. It's Rome. Not Roma! Rome.

Piangi:

Oh! Si! Si! Of course, it is . . . very difficult for me. (Clears throat.) Rome. Rome. I think I got it!

Reyer:

Splendid! "Sad to return", please.

(Music starts again.)

Piangi

_Sad to return to find the land we love_

_Threatened once more by Rome . . . far-reaching grasp_

_Tomorrow we shall brake the chains of Rome_

_Tonight rejoice. Your army has come-_

Lefevre:  
>Thank you so much, gentlemen. As you can see, rehearsals are under way, for Chalumeau's "Hannibal".<p>

Reyer:

Stop! Stop! Stop! (Music stops.)

Piangi:

I said "Rome" this time.

Reyer:

Signor! Please! (Walks over to Lefevre.) Monsieur Lefevre, if you please-

Lefevre:

Ah, yes. Gentlemen, this is Monsieur Reyer, our conductor.

Reyer:

Monsieur Lefevre, if you would please wait for a moment. We are rehearsing and the gala is tonight.

Lefevre:

Yes, of course, monsieur, but I have an important announcement to make, so you would let me?

Reyer:

Fine, fine. I have nothing better to do.

Lefevre:  
>Thank you, monsieur, Ladies and gentlemen!<br>Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention, please. Thank you.  
>Now, as you may or may not know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. Well, I here to tell all you that these rumors were indeed true. Now, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire. (Gentlemen step forward.) Please welcome Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre.<p>

(Applause.)

(Carlotta walks to them.)

Carlotta:

(Clears throat.)

Lefevre:  
>Oh! Gentlemen, this is Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now.<p>

Andre:

Of course it is. I have experienced all of your latest roles. (Kiss her hand.)

Carlotta:

Oh, why thank you, monsieur!

Lefevre:  
>And here is our leading tenor: Signor Ubaldo Piangi.<p>

Firmin:

An honor, signor.

Piangi:

Likewise.

(Lefevre sees Reyer showing him his watch.)

Lefevre:

Ah, yes, well. Everyone back to work. For Monsieur Reyer's sake. (Chuckles.)

Carlotta:  
>(Getting make-up on.) Oh, did you see their faces? (Sighs.) They love me.<p>

(The music starts again and the ballet starts.)

Firmin:

Monsieur, I keep asking you: Why are you retiring so soon?

Lefevre:

Well, I-

Giry:

Gentlemen! If you kindly stand aside, please. My dancers are trying to practice.

Lefevre:

Oh! Giry. Gentlemen, Madame Giry is the ballet mistress here at the Opera Populaire

Giry:  
>Yes. We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur.<p>

(Dancing continues.)

Andre:  
>What magnificent dancers you have. Oh! (Points to Meg.) I like that little blonde one over there.<p>

Giry:  
>That's Meg Giry, my daughter. Very well dancer, I assure you.<p>

Lefevre:

Hmm. Just like her mother.

(Men Chuckle.)

(There, Christine misses a step. Firmin sees the mistake.)

Firmin:

Seems that one there is out of step.

Giry:

That is Miss Christine Daae, monsieur.

Lefevre:

Yes, she always has her head stuck to the clouds it seems.

(Firmin and Andre look at one another.)

Firmin:  
>Daae, it is?<p>

Lefevre:

Yes.

Andre:

Any relations to the famous Swedish violinist? Gustave Daae?

GIRY:  
>His only child. (The men look at her in shock.) She came to live at the Opera House when her father pasted away years ago. But I promise you, she is very talented young girl.<p>

(They look at one another as the song continues.)

Chorus:  
><em>Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, <em>

_The elephants of Carthage  
>As guides on our conquering quests, <em>

_Dido sends Hannibal's friends!_

(There, a elephant is wheeled out for Piangi to get on, but he has trouble getting on it.)

All:  
><em>The trumpeting elephants sound, <em>

_Hear, Romans, now and tremble  
>Hark to their step on the ground, <em>

_Hear the drums! _

_Hannibal comes!_

(Song ends. Applause.)

Lefevre:

Bravo! Well done!

Andre:  
>Miss Carlotta! I understand that there's a rather marvelous aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I was wondering, as a personal favor, you would perform it-<p>

Reyer:

But monsieur-

Firmin:

Unless, of course, Monsieur Reyer says otherwise.

Carlotta:

Well, I normally don't perform for any request before a show, but you are the managers. Don't you agree, Monsieur Reyer?

REYER:  
>(Stammers, but seeing the glare on her face. He gives up.) If my DIVA commands.<p>

Carlotta:

(Grins.) Perfect.

(Reyer goes to the pit as Carlotta gets in the spotlight. Everyone is quiet as the music starts.)

Carlotta:

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me once in a while -  
>please promise me you'll try.<br>When you find that, once again, you long  
>to take your heart back and be free –<em>

(At this point, someone in black cuts some rope, which causes multiple sand bags to fall on stage.)

(Meg screams.)

(Everyone start to scream and yell.)

Meg:

(To Giry.) Mother, he's here. The Phantom of the Opera.

Woman 1:

The Phantom?

Woman 2:

He's here?

(From there, everyone starts to whisper to one another. Giry looks up and sees the figure disappear. She walks off stage.)

Lefevre:

Signora, are you all right? Buquet. Get that man down here, now!

(A man, Buquet, comes out of the crowd.)

Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?

Buquet:

Please, monsieur, don't look at me!

As God's my judge, I was not at my post!

Please, monsieur,

there's no one there!

Or if there is, well then, it must be . . . a ghost

(People gasps.)

Andre:

Signora, these things do happen.

Carlotta:

These things do happen? He. He. YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? Si. These things do happen.

For the past THREE YEARS, these things do happen.

(Turns to Lefevre.) And did you stop them from happening? No!

(Turns back to Firmin and Andre.) And you two! You are as bad as him! "These things do happen." Well, until you stop these things from happening, THIS THING does not happen! (Walks away and bumps Andre.) Ubaldo! Andiamo!

Piangi:

Amateurs! Hmpt! (Bumps Firmin and follows Carlotta out.)

(Door slams.)

(Meanwhile, Madame Giry finds a letter on the floor. She reads the stamp: O.G.)

Lefevre:

Well, I believe there's nothing I can do for you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Spain. Good day. (He leaves and slams the door.)

(The two new managers turn to the cast, who stare at them, waiting for an answer.)

Andre:

Signora Carlotta . . . will be coming back! Will she?

Giry:

I don't think so, monsieur.

I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost.

Firmin:

God in heaven, you're all obsessed!

Giry:

(Reads the letter.) "Welcome, gentlemen, to my opera house."

Firmin:

(To Andre.) His opera house?

Giry:

"My commands are few. I would appreciate it if you would continue to leave Box Five empty for my use and as a sight reminder, my salary is due."

Firmin:

Salary? His salary?

(Andre takes the letter and reads it.)

Giry:

Yes, his salary. He is paid twenty

thousand francs monthly. I'm sure that won't be a problem

Firmin:

Twenty thousand francs?

Andre:

A month?

Giry:

Well, perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron.

Christine:

(Whispers to herself.) Rauol!

Andre:

Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement myself, tonight-

Giry:

(To Firmin.) Will he not join us at the gala, this evening?

Firmin:

Madame? Who is the understudy for La Carlotta?

Andre:

Yes, the understudy!

Reyer:

Understudy? There is no understudy for La Carlotta! The production is new! NO ONE COULD TAKE HER PLACE!

Meg:

Christine Daae could sing it . . . sir.

(Everyone turns to Christine.)

Andre:

What? A chorus girl? (Scoffs) Ridiculous.

Meg:

She's been taking lessons from a great teacher.

Firmin:

From whom?

Christine:

I-I don't know, monsieur.

Firmin:

Well, Andre. This is great. Just great! On the first day of the job, we shall have to cancel tonight's gala and refund a full house. A FULL HOUSE!

(Giry walks over to Christine.)

Giry:

Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught.

Andre:

Very well. (Turns to Christine.) My dear, if you would, please.

(Christine steps forward.)

Let's just get this over with.

Reyer:

From the beginning of the aria, mademoiselle. (Gets the pit ready.)

Firmin:

Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves.

Andre:

Don't fret, Firmin. Besides, she's rather pretty.

(Music Starts)

Christine:  
>Think of me, think of me fondly,<br>when we've said goodbye.  
>Remember me once in a while -<br>please promise me you'll try.  
>When you find that, once again, you long<br>to take your heart back and be free -  
>if you ever find a moment,<br>spare a thought for me

(The song continues to that night of the gala. She's in a beautiful white dress with with flowers on it.)

We never said our love was evergreen,  
>or as unchanging as the sea -<br>but if you can still remember  
>stop and think of me . . .<p>

Think of all the things  
>we've shared and seen -<br>don't think about the way things  
>might have been . . .<p>

Think of me, think of me waking,  
>silent and resigned.<br>Imagine me, trying too hard  
>to put you from my mind.<br>Recall those days  
>look back on all those times,<br>think of the things we'll never do -  
>there will never be a day,<br>when I won't think of you . . .

(As the crowd applauses, Raoul is sitting in a box.)

Raoul:  
><em>Can it be? Can it be Christine?<br>_Bravo!_  
>Long ago, it seems so long ago<br>How young and innocent we were...  
>She may not remember me,<br>but I remember her..._

Christine:  
><em>Flowers fades,<br>The fruits of summer fade,  
>They have their seasons, so do we<br>but please promise me, that sometimes  
>you will think . . .<em>

_Ah . . . . . . . . . etc._

_Of . . . Me!_

(Gala ends. Loud applause from the audience. The curtains close. Meg hugs her as Madame Giry walks to her.)

Giry:

(Smiles.) You did very well, my dear. Your father would have been proud. (Turns to her dancers and begins to scold them.) You! You were a disgrace tonight. I thought I taught you good dancing! Come, we are rehearsing right now! (Dancers run off stage as Christine heads in the other direction. Meg follows her.)


	3. Angel of Music

The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 2

(Christine is walking down the hall when a voice of the Phantom, Erik, is heard out of nowhere.)

Erik:  
><em>Brava, brava, bravissima<em>

(Meg is following her.)

Meg:  
>Christine? Christine!<p>

Erik:  
>(Whispers.) Christine.<p>

(Meg finds her.)

Meg:  
><em>Where in the world have you been hiding<br>Really, you were perfect  
>I only wish I knew your secret<br>Who is your great tutor_

(Christine leads her into her room and closes the door behind. She walks over to a picture of her father and her herself as a little girl.)

Christine:

This is my Father. (Hands her the picture.) When I was a little girl, he would tell my stories all the time. But there was one that is real . . .  
><em>Father once spoke of an angel<br>I used to dream he'd appear  
>Now as I sing, I can sense him<br>And I know he's here  
>Here in this room he calls me softly<br>Somewhere inside hiding  
>Somehow I know he's always with me<br>He, the unseen genius_

Meg:  
><em>Christine, you must have been dreaming<br>Stories like this can't come true  
>Christine, you are talking in riddles<br>And it's not like you_

Christine:  
><em>Angel of Music<br>Guide and guardian  
>Grant to me your glory<em>

Meg:  
><em>Who is this angel<br>This..._

Christine and Meg:  
><em>Angel of Music<br>Hide no longer  
>Secret and strange angel<em>

Christine:  
><em>He's with me, even now<em>

Meg:  
><em>Your hands are cold<em>

Christine:  
><em>All around me<em>

Meg:  
><em>Your face, Christine, is white<em>

Christine:  
><em>It frightens me<em>

Meg:  
><em>Don't be frightened<em>

(Door opens. Giry walks in.)

Giry  
>Meg! There you are! I was worried sick. You should to be practicing.<p>

Meg:

Yes, mother. (Turns to Christine.) Bye, Christine. (Leaves)

Giry:

I don't know what to do with that girl. (Christine smiles.) Here, this is for you. (Hands her a note and leaves.)

(On the note, there was a list of things, but one caught her eye: Little Lotte.)

(In the grand entrance of the Opera House, Firmin and Andre are celebrating with wine.)

Firmin:

A toast, to a glorious gala!

Andre:

And to Miss Daae!

(Both laugh and take a drink.)

Firmin:

Ah, yes. What a night.

Andre:

Not a single refund!

(Then, Raoul walks by and they spot him.)

Andre  
>Ah, Monsieur Vicomte! Magnificent night, isn't it?<p>

Firmin:

I think we've made  
>quite a discovery with Miss Daae, don't you think?<p>

Raoul:

Ah, yes, of course, I was just going to present myself to her.

Andre:  
>Oh! We've be happy to introduce you to-<p>

Raoul:  
>Oh, you're very kind, gentlemen, but I'm afraid this is one<br>visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied.

Firmin:

Oh, very well, as you-

Raoul:

Thank you, gentlemen. (Leaves.)

Firmin:

Insisted. (Door Closes)  
>It appears they have met before.<p>

Andre:

Hmm.

(Raoul walks up to Christine's dressing room. He knocks on her door softly. Meanwhile, Christine picks up a rose with a black ribbon tied to it. She hears the knocking.)

Christine:

Come in.

(Raoul walks in. Christine is shocked.)

Christine:

Raoul!

Raoul:

Hello, Christine. Or should I say "Little Lotte".

Christine:

Oh, Raoul! (They hug.) I can't believe you're here.

Raoul:

You were magnificent, tonight. (She blushes and turns away so he doesn't see it.)

Little Lotte let her mind wander

Christine:

You remember that.

Raoul:

Little Lottie thought: Am I fonder of dolls

Or of goblins of shoes

(She giggle.)

Or of riddles of frocks

Or of chocolates

Christine:

I remember those picnics in the attic while Father playing the violin

Raoul:

As we read to each other dark stories of the North?

Christine:

Yes . . . But what I love best, Lottie said,

Is when I'm asleep in my bed

_And__ the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!_

Raoul and Christine:

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'_

Raoul:

I believe you are an angle and you sound like one as well

Christine:

I also remember Father saying, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.

Raoul:

Oh, yes, yes, of course - And now we'll go to supper.

Christine:

Uh . . .

Raoul:

What's wrong?

Christine

I'm afraid I can't. The Angel of Music is very strict.

Raoul:

Well, I shan't keep you up late!

Christine

Raoul, things have changed.

Raoul:

**You** must change. I shall get my things. Meet me in two minutes . . . Little Lottie.

Christine:

Raoul, please. Raoul, wait! (He closes the door behind him. She walks to her table and picks up a mirror.) Things have changed.

(Later that evening, the Opera House begin to close. Firmin and Andre are the last to leave. Raoul is waiting at his carriage. He decides to go check on her. Inside, Christine is in her night gown. Suddenly, the candles go out.)

Christine:

(Gasps.)

(More candles go out. She heads for the door.)

Erik:

Insolent boy!

This slave of fashion

Basking in your glory!

_Ignorant fool!_

_This brave young suitor,_

_Sharing__ in my triumph!_

Christine:

_Angel! I hear you!_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay__ by my side, guide me!_

_Angel, my soul was weak_

_Forgive me_

_Enter__ at last, Master!_

Erik:

_Flattering child_

_You__ shall know me,_

_See__ why in shadow I hide!_

_Look at your face in the mirror -_

_I am there inside!_

(She looks in the mirror and sees only his white mask. She walks to the mirror slowly.)

Christine:

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Come to me, strange angel_

(He turns his head so that his whole head is showing.)

Erik:

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me: Angel of Music_

(Knocking on the door. Raoul tries to get in, but the door is locked.)

Raoul:

Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?

Erik:

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me: Angel of Music_

(He holds out his hand to her. She grabs it and the organ begins to play.)


	4. The Phantom's Lair

The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 3

(As the song begins, the Phantom, Erik, leads Christine to his lair.)

Christine:  
><em>In sleep he sang to me<br>In dreams he came  
>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name<br>And do I dream again for now I find  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside my mind  
><em>

(They walk down the stair. Erik carries a torch to help guide them down.)

Erik:  
><em>Sing once again with me<br>Our strange duet  
>My power over you grows stronger yet<br>And though you turn from me to glance behind  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside your mind  
><em>

(When they each the catacombs, Erik disappears for a short amount of time. She walks through the catacombs.)

Christine:  
><em>Those who have seen your face<br>Draw back in fear  
>I am the mask you wear<em>

Erik:  
><em>It's me they hear...<em>

(Erik appears behind her. She doesn't notice.)

_Erik and Christine:  
>YourMy spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside my/your mind  
><em>

(As she turns, he stands right next to her. He takes her to the boat, where they get in and row down the lake.)

Chorus:  
><em>He's there, the phantom of the opera<br>He's there, the phantom of the opera  
><em>  
>Erik:<br>_In all your fantasies, you always knew  
>that man and mystery . . .<br>_  
>Christine:<br>_. . . were both in you . . ._

_Erik and Christine:  
>And in this labyrinth,<br>where night is blind,  
>the Phantom of the Opera<br>is there/here inside your/my mind . . ._

Erik:  
>Sing, my Angel of Music!<em><br>_  
>Christine:<br>_He's there,  
>the Phantom of the Opera . . .<em>  
>(vocalizing)<p>

(The vocalizing continues as they reach the lair.)

Erik:  
>Sing for me . . . Sing, my Angel of music . . . Sing for me!<p>

Christine:

(Vocalizes.)

(The song ends. The Phantom gets off the boat.)

Erik:

Welcome, my dear. Welcome to the seat of sweet music's throne. To a kingdom where all must pay homage to music_. Music_

_You have came here_

_For one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing _

_I have need you with me to serve me_

_To sing for my music_

_My music_

(They look at one another for a moment.)

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination<br>Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
><em>

(Erik reaches for her. At first, she didn't but then she grabs it. He helps her out of the boat and he shows her the lair.)

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
>Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender<em>

(Turns her face to him.)  
><em>Turn your face away from the garish light of day<br>Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
>And listen to the music of the night<em>  
><em><br>Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

(She closes her eyes.)  
><em>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before<br>Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_

(She opens her eyes.)_  
>And you'll live as you've never lived before<em>

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
>Hear it, feel it secretly posses you<br>Open up your mind _

_let your fantasies unwind _

_in this darkness that you know you cannot find  
>The darkness of the music of the night<br>_

(In the middle of the lair, they waltz together.)

_Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world  
>Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before<br>Let your soul take you where you long to be  
>Only then can you belong to me<br>_

(He sets his hand on her cheek. He grabs one of her hands and press it on his face.)  
><em>Floating, folding, sweet intoxication<br>Touch me, trust me savor each sensation  
>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write<br>The power of the music of the night  
><em>

(Then, he opens a curtain and there is a life like statue of Christine in a wedding dress. Christine take a look at it, but faints. Erik catches her and takes her to his bed.)

_You alone can make my song take flight_

(Sets her down and glides his fingers on her cheek.)  
><em>Help me make the music of the . . . night . . .<em>

(As the song comes to an end, Erik walks out and closes the curtains. Song Ends.)


	5. Talking with Erik

The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 4

(Early the next day, Erik is at his organ writing down his work on music sheets. He hums the tunes of what will soon be Don Juan. His eyes turn to his music box, the same one he received previously. He picks it up, gives it a grin and turns the key. The box begins to play the tune softly as the monkey on top plays the cymbals. At the end of the music, Christine comes in.)

Christine:

Good morning, monsieur.

(Erik turns to her and clears his throat.)

Erik:

Good morning. Did I wake you?

Christine:

Oh, no. You didn't. You . . . played so beautifully.

Erik:

Thank you. I brought you breakfast, in case you were hungry. (Christine walks over to the table and sits down.) Tea?

Christine:

Oh, yes, thank you. (He hands her a cup and she takes a sip.)

Erik:

Did you sleep well?

Christine:

Yes, I did. Your music was like a lullaby. I just went to sleep. (Erik nods and takes a sip.) You must be very lucky to have all of this to yourself.

Erik:

Well, sometimes that's not a good thing. On the other hand, there's always the music playing up stairs and conservation after another going on daily.

Christine:

Do you want to tell to stop or-

Erik:

Oh, no, no. It's fine. Besides, no on should know I'm down here. I'm sure it will be our little secret.

Christine:

Of, course. I won't tell anyone, I promise.

Erik:

(Grins.) Good.

(It's a moment of silence as they finish their drinks.)

Christine:

During the night, I remember you playing something on the organ. I was wondering if you could play it again, please.

(He looks at the organ and back at Christine.)

Erik:

Why, of course, Madame.

(He gets up, walks over the bench and sit down. He starts to play as Christine starts to sing. She walks over to him.)

Christine:  
><em>I remember there was mist . . .<em>  
><em>swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake<em>  
><em>There were candles all around,<em>  
><em>and on the lake there was a boat,<em>  
><em>and in the boat there was a man . . .<em>

(He looks at her with his blue eyes as they met with her brown eyes. They stare for a moment.)

_Who was that shape in the shadows?_  
><em>Whose is the face in the mask?<em>

(She reaches for his mask, but as she touches it he turns his head away.)

Erik:

Please . . . It's best if you didn't.

(At first, she feels guilty and turns away, but Erik can see that she didn't mean to. He turns her head to his direction. They smile at one another for the first time. Then, noises from above are heard.)

Christine:

What is it?

(He looks up of a second and turns to Christine.)

Erik:

Come, we must return.

Christine:

What?

Erik:

Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you. Come, we must hurry.

(They exit the lair together.)


	6. Returning to the Opera House

The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 5

(The Ballet girl are on the stage talking as they're practicing, stretching, etc. Then, the lights dim and s spotlight shines on Box 5 where Buquet is standing with a lasso hanging down.)

Buquet:

_Like yellow parchment is his skin.  
>A great black hole served as the nose which<em>

(Scoffs) Never grew.

(Tosses the lasso up and catches it. He wraps it around his neck.)  
><em>You must be always on your guard,<br>Or he will catch you _

With his magical lasso!

(Tightens the rope.)

(Girls gasps)

(Buquet chuckles, but stops when Madame Giry comes in.)

Giry:

_Those who speak of what they know find,  
>Too late, that prudent silence is wise.<br>_(Turns to Buquet) _Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue!_  
><em>Or he will burn you<em>

With the heat of his eyes.

(Girls began to whisper to one another. Then, Meg come up to her mother.)

Meg:

Mother? Have you seen Christine?

(Meanwhile, Erik opens a secret door and leads Christine out.)

Erik:

This is as far as I can go. I'm sure you'll find your way from here.

(She turns to her angel.)

Christine:

Will I see you again?

Erik:

Only time can say. But if you listen to the music that I play, I promise you I will always be there with you, but not in the way you think. Good day, Madame.

(As he leaves, she stops him.)

Christine:

Wait! Before you go, I like to know one thing . . . What is your name? Please, I like to know.

(Erik takes a moment to think. There, they can hear Meg calling for her friend.)

Meg:

Christine! Are you here? Christine!

Erik:

It's Erik.

(She turns around and he is gone.)

Christine:

Erik.

(Meg enters.)

Meg:

Christine! Oh, Christine, there you are. I was worried about you all night. (She hugs her) Where on earth have you-Christine, look at you. You're pale. Come, you rest.

(She leads her the way out as Christine is looking back at the secret door.)


	7. Notes from the Phantom

The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 6

(That same morning, Firmin is reading the paper in the office.)

Firmin:  
><em>"Mystery after gala night," it says, "mystery of sopranos flight".<br>"Mystified," all the papers say, "We are mystified. We suspect foul play!" _

(lowers newspaper)_  
>Bad news on soprano scene<br>First Carlotta, now Christine.  
>Still at least the seats get sold,<br>Gossip's worth its weight in gold.  
>What a way to run a business<br>Spare me these unending trials  
>Half your cast disappears<br>But the crowd still cheers  
>Opera!<br>To hell with Gluck and Handel  
>Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!<br>_  
>(Andre enters.)<p>

Andre:  
><em>Damnable!<br>Will they all walk out?  
>This is damnable!<em>

Firmin:  
>Andre please don't shout!<br>It's publicity and the take is vast  
>Free publicity<p>

Andre:  
>But we have no cast!<p>

Firmin:  
><em>Andre have you seen the queue<br>_(Sees two notes. Hands on to Andre.) _Ah, it seems you've got one too_

(They open them and read them to one another.)

Andre:

_"__Dear Andre  
>what a charming gala!<br>Christine enjoyed a great success!  
>We were hardly bereft<br>when Carlotta left -  
>otherwise<br>the chorus was entrancing,  
>but the dancing was a lamentable mess!<em>_"_

Firmin:  
><em>"Dear Firmin just a brief reminder;<br>My salary has not been paid  
>Send it care of the ghost<br>By return of post_  
>P.T.O!<p>

_No one likes a debter so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"_

Both:  
><em>Who would have the gall to send this?<br>Someone with a puerile brain_

Firmin:

_These are both signed O.G  
><em>

Andre:

_Who the hell is he?  
><em>

Both:

Opera Ghost!

Firmin:  
><em>It's really not amusing<br>_

Andre:

_He's abusing __our position_

Firmin:  
><em>In addition he wants money<em>

Andre:  
><em>What a funny apparition<em>

Both:  
><em>To expect a large retainer<br>Nothing plainer  
>He is clearly quite-<em>

(Raoul walks in.)

Raoul:  
><em>Where is she?<em>

Andre:  
>You mean Carlotta?<p>

Raoul  
>I mean Miss Daae.<br>_Where is she?_

Firmin  
>Well, how should we know?<p>

Raoul  
><em>I want an answer!<br>I take it that you sent me this note.  
><em>  
>Andre<br>(Look up.)What all this nonsense?  
>Of course not!<p>

Firmin  
>Don't look at us<p>

Raoul  
><em>She's not with you then?<em>

Firmin  
>Of course not<p>

Andre  
>We're in the dark<p>

Raoul  
><em>Monsieur don't argue!<br>Isn't this the letter you wrote?_

Firmin  
><em>And what is that we're meant to have wrote?<em>  
>(Clears Throat) Uh-Written!<p>

Andre

(He takes the note and reads it.)  
><em>"Do not fear for Miss Daae<br>The Angel of Music has her under his wing  
>Make no attempt to see her again."<em>

Raoul  
>If you didn't write it then who did?<p>

(Carlotta and Piangi enter.)

Carlotta  
><em>Where is he?<em>

Andre  
>Ah, welcome back!<p>

Carlotta:  
><em>Your precious patron<br>_

Carlotta and Piangi  
><em>Where is he?<em>

Raoul  
><em>What is it now?<em>

Carlotta  
><em>I have your letter<br>A letter that which I rather resent_

Firmin  
>And did you send it?<p>

Raoul  
><em>Of course not!<em>

Andre  
>As if he would<p>

Carlotta & Piangi  
><em>You didn't send it?<em>

Raoul  
><em>Of course not!<em>

Firmin  
>What going on?<p>

Carlotta  
><em>You dare to tell me<br>That this is not the letter you sent_

Raoul  
><em>And what is it that I'm meant to have sent? <em>(Grabs the note and reads it.)_  
>"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.<br>Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight.  
>Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place."<em>

(They look at each other.)

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Far too many notes for my taste<br>And most of them about Christine  
>All we've heard since we came<br>Is Miss Daae's name . . ._

(Madame Giry and Meg enter.)

Giry  
><em>Miss Daae has returned<em>

Firmin  
><em>Well, it looks like our meeting is adjured<em>

Andre  
><em>Where precisely is she now?<em>

Giry  
><em>I thought it best she was alone<em>

Meg  
><em>She needed rest<em>

Raoul  
><em>May I see her?<em>

Giry  
><em>No monsieur she will see no one<em>

Carlotta & Piangi  
><em>Will she sing?<br>Will she sing?_

Giry  
><em>Here I have a note<em>

All (except Madame Giry and Meg)  
><em>Let me see it!<em>

Firmin  
>Please. (She hands him the note and he sits down at his desk to read.)<br>"Gentlemen, I- (Notices everyone around him.) Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my Opera House is to be run  
>(Erik's voice fades in) You have not followed my instructions ...<p>

(Moves the Phantom's lair.)

Erik:  
>...I shall give you one last chance<br>_Christine Daae has returned to you  
>And I am anxious her career should progress<br>In the new production of Il Muto  
>You will therefore cast Carlotta as the page boy<br>And put Miss Daae in the role of Countess  
>The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal<br>The role of the page boy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal_  
>(Finishes the letter and seals it in a envelop.) I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5 which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur<br>I remain, gentlemen,

(Back to the Office.)

Firmin:

Your obedient servant  
>O.G<p>

Carlotta:  
><em>Christine!<em>

Andre  
>What ever next?<p>

Carlotta & Piangi  
><em>It's all a ploy to help Christine<em>

Firmin  
>This is insane<p>

Carlotta  
><em>I know who sent this<br>The Viscount, her lover_

Raoul  
>Indeed, can you belive this?<p>

_Firmin  
>Signora<em>

Carlotta  
><em>O tradori!<em>

Andre  
>This is a joke<p>

Firmin  
>This changes nothing<p>

Carlotta  
><em>O mentitori<em>

Firmin  
><em>Signora!<em>

Andre  
><em>You are our star<em>

Firmin  
><em>And always will be<em>

Andre  
><em>Signora<em>

Firmin  
>The man is made<p>

Andre  
><em>We don't take orders<em>

Firmin  
>Miss Daae will be playing the page boy<br>The silent role

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Carlotta will be playing the lead<br>_  
>Charlotta<br>_It's useless trying to appease me_

Piangi  
><em>Appease her!<em>

Carlotta  
><em>You're only saying this to please me<em>

Piangi  
><em>Please her!<em>

Carlotta & Piangi  
><em>Lasciatemi morire!<br>O padre mio!  
>Dio!<br>_  
>Madame Giry<br>_Who scorn his word beware to those  
>The angel sees, the angel knows<em>

Carlotta  
><em>You have reviled me<em>!

Carlotta  
><em>You have rebuked me<em>!

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Sinora, pardon us<em>

Carlotta  
><em>You have replaced me<em>

_Aandre & Firmin  
>Please Signora we beseech you<em>

Madame Giry  
><em>This hour shall see your darkest fears<em>

_(_Carlotta_: Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!)  
>The angel sees, the angel hears<em>

Carlotta  
><em>Abbandonata!<em>

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Senora sing for us<br>Don't be a matyr_

All  
><em>What new surprises lie in store<em>

(They are all in the entry way of the building. Andre gets down on one knee.)

Andre:  
>Your public needs you. (Nudges Firmin to kneel.)<p>

Firmin:  
>We need you too<p>

Carlotta  
>Wouldn't you rather have your precious little <em>ingenue<em>?

(Moment of silence. The two men look at each other.)

Andre & Firmin  
>Signora . . . No.<p>

_The World wants you  
>Prima Donna first lady of the stage<br>Your devotees are on their knees to implore you  
><em>  
>Andre<br>_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name_?

Firmin  
><em>Think of how they all adore you<em>

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Prima donna enchant us once again<em>

_Andre  
>Think of your muse<em>

Firmin  
><em>And all your queues 'round the theatre<em>!

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Can you deny us the triumph in store?<em>

Andre, Firmin & Piangi  
><em>Sing Prima Donna once more<em>

Raoul  
><em>Christine spoke of an angel<em>

(During the song, Carlotta is getting ready for the gala.)

Carlotta  
><em>Prima Donna your song shall live again<em>

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Think of your public<em>

Carlotta  
><em>You took a snub but there's a public who needs you<em>

Madame Giry  
><em>She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music<em>

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Those who hear you liken you to an angel<br>_  
>Carlotta<br>_Think of the cry of undying support_

Andre  
><em>We get her Opera<em>

Firmin  
><em>She gets her limelight<em>

Carlotta  
><em>Follow where the lime light leads you<em>

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Leading ladies are a trial<em>

Carlotta  
><em>Prima Donna your song shall never die<br>You'll sing again and to unending ovation_

Raoul  
><em>Order, warnings lunatic!<em>

Andre & Firmin  
><em>This misacting will invite damnation<br>Lunatic demands are regular occurrences_

Carlotta  
><em>Think how you'll sing in that final encore<em>

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Sing Prima Donna once more<em>

Raoul  
><em>I must see these demands are rejected<em>

Andre & Firmin  
><em>Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve<br>A chorus girl whose gone and slept with the patron?  
>Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet!<em>  
><em>Although he may demur, he must have been with her!<em>

Carlotta  
><em>Fortunata!<br>Non ancor abbandonata!_

Andre & Firmin  
><em>You'd never get away with all this in a play,<br>but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
>It's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!<em>

Meg:  
><em>For if his curse is on this Opera<em>

All  
><em>Prima Donna the world is at your feet<br>A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!  
>Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note<br>Sing Prima Donna once more_

_Prima Donna _

_Once . . . More . . ._

(Song ends)

(But not everyone was happy. Erik was up in the high listening and he is not happy.)

Erik:

So, its war between us, isn't it?

(He brings his cape around and disappears.)


	8. Disaster at the Gala

The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 7

(The night of the gala, the Opera House is once again a full house. Raoul is standing by Firmin and Andre by the entrance.)

Firmin:

Ah, yes. Lovely night for an opera.

Andre:

Indeed, Firmin.

Raoul:

Well, it seems it's time to take our seats. I'll shall being seating in Box 5.

(The managers look at each other and then at the young man.)

Firmin:

Do you think that's wise, monsieur?

Raoul:

My dear man, there aren't many more seats other than the one in Box 5. Enjoy the show.

The crowd settles in the theatre as the pit warms up. The managers are in one of the boxes and Raoul is in Box 5. Christine is backstage getting ready for the show. Madame Giry comes in.)

Giry:

Gala begins in two minutes, Miss Daae.

Christine:

Thank you. (Giry leaves. Then, she sees the Phantom's rose on her table. She picks it up.) I believe I shall be seeing you, tonight. . . Erik.

(Then the music starts to play and the show Il Muto begins.)

Confidante:

They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!

Fop 1:

His Lordship, sure, would die of shock

Fop 2:

His Lordship is a laughing-stock!

Confidante:

Should he suspect her, God protect her!

All:

Shame! Shame! Shame!  
>This faithless lady's bound for Hades!<br>Shame! Shame! Shame!

(The curtain opens. Carlotta, playing the Countess, and Christine, playing Serafimo, are on stage, which is set as a bedroom.)

Carlotta:

Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.  
>(Knock from the door.) Who can this be?<p>

Don Attilio:

Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.

(Don Attilio walks on stage and "spanks" Meg, who is playing a jeweler. The manager and Raoul are impressed.)

Don Attilio:

My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,  
>And must leave you with your new maid.<br>(To the audience) Though I'd happily take the maid with me.

(Laughter.)

Carlotta:

(To the audience) The old fool's leaving!

Don Attilio:  
>I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not<br>leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!  
>Addio!<p>

Carlotta:  
>Addio!<p>

Both:  
>Addio!<p>

(He kisses her on the cheek and "leaves", instead, he hides and  
>watches the action. When he's not looking, Carlotta wipes the kiss off.)<p>

Carlotta:

(Rips off Christine shirt.)

Serafimo - away with this pretence!

(Cast Gasps)  
>You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!<p>

(As the song continues, Erik comes from a secret door leading him to a hiding place near the chandelier. He watches but he is not happy.)

Carlotta:

Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
>Haha, Haha...<br>Time I tried to get a better half!

All:

Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
>Hoho, Hoho...<br>If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!

Erik:

Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?

(Everyone looks up and start to gossip to one another. Buquet who is the only one can see him leaves his post.)

Meg:

(To Giry) Mother, it's him: the Phantom of the Opera.

Christine:

It's him. I know it, it's him.

Carlotta:

(Snarls at Christine Quietly) Hey! Your part is silent, you . . . little toad. (Turns to crowd and chuckles nervously.)

Erik:

A toad, Madame? Well . . . Perhaps it is **you**who are the toad.

(Carlotta ignores him and turns to Reyer in the pit.)

Carlotta:

You! Back to the last number!

(Reyer scrambles through his music. Music Starts again.)

Carlotta:

Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
>You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ... CROAKS!<p>

(Everyone gasps and then they start to laugh at her. Music continues.)

Carlotta:  
>Poor fool, he makes me laugh -<br>Hahahahaha!  
>Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak<p>

(As she croaks, the laughter grows, then Erik is chuckling a little. She is embarrassed and runs of stage crying. Firmin and Andre come on. Curtain closes.)

Firmin:

Stop the music. Stop, stop, stop . . . STOP! (Awkward moment of silence) Oh, pardon me. (Chuckles nervously and clears his throat.)  
>Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time. When the role of the Countess will be played by . . . by-by-by (Looking behind the curtain and pulls out Christine.) Miss Christine Daae!<p>

(Audience applause. Firmin pushes her backstage.) Get her ready!

(Erik is clapping with the audience when, he hears Buquet coming. He disappears and Buquet appears.)

Andre:  
>In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we will be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera.<p>

Reyer:

What?

Firmin:

Ah yes. The ballet from Act Three. . . NOW!

(Reyer once again is scrambling through his sheets of music. As the managers leave the stage, Andre bumps into Meg. The music starts and ballet begins.)

(During the ballet, Buquet is on the hunt for Erik.)

Buquet:

Now, let's see whose the genius really is. (He starts is search.)

(Erik is standing in the background.)

Erik:

Yes, let's.

(Meg turns in his direction and he vanishes. She process to her route. Buquet looks around, but can't find him. Then, he gets hit in the face.)

Buquet:

What the- (Gets hit twice.)

(Erik chuckles wickedly.)

Buquet:

Come out and fight!

(Then, Erik appears behind him.)

Buquet:

(Gasps.)

Erik:

With pleasure, monsieur.

(They begin to fight by hand. No one can hear them, they are too busy watching the show. Soon, Buquet was beaten Erik down and winning. There, Erik holds a lasso behind his back. When Buquet swings his fist, Erik slips away and wraps the lasso around Buquet's neck.)

Buquet:

(Pleading.) Monsieur, please! Let me go! I'm begging you! Please!

(Erik tugs the rope tight, but after seeing his pleasing eyes he lets go.)

Buquet:

(Gasps for sir.)

Erik:

Consider yourself lucky, monsieur. (He begins to walk away.)

Buquet:

Oh, you bet. (Pulls out a gun and loads it.) I wonder how much money I'll for killing you.

(But as quick as a flash, Erik kicks the gun out of Buquet's hand and hits him, causing him to lose his balancing. He grabs the ropes.)

Erik:

(Reaches his hand out to Buquet.) Quick! Take my hand!

(Buquet looks at the black hand and then to the phantom. He lets go.)

Erik:

NO!

(The corpse of Buquet hangs over the stage where everyone can see it.)

(Meg Screams.)

(Screaming and Gasping continue throughout the theatre. Erik looks down at the body and then disappears.)

Firmin:

Ladies and gentlemen! Please remain in your seats! Do  
>not panic! It was an accident . . . simply an accident!<p>

(Raoul runs backstage and meets Christine.)

Raoul:

Christine, are you all right?

Christine:

Yes, I'm fine.

Raoul:

Come, we have to get out of here.

Christine:

No, Raoul! To the roof. It's safer.

(She guides him to the roof. Erik sees them escape and follows them.)


	9. On the Roof

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 8**

(While the chaos goes on, Christine opens a door, which leads her to the roof. It's gently snowing outside and it is rather cold out. She stops to catch her breath and Erik is in the background watching her. She is still holding the Phantom's rose.)

Raoul:

Christine!

(Raoul enters.)

Raoul:

What are you doing here? We shouldn't be up here.

Christine:

I can't go back.

Raoul:

What do you mean?

Christine:

Raoul, please. Don't me go back there. I can't.

Raoul:

Christine, you must. They'll be-

Christine:

He'll kill me. The Phantom of the Opera will kill you, too.

Raoul:

(Sighs) Christine, there is no phantom. It's only a fable.

Christine:

I've been there.

Raoul:

What are you talking about?

Christine:

His lair. His world of non-ending night. It was so dark it- (Remembering her promise to Erik) It doesn't matter. My god, who is this man?

Raoul:

Christine, listen to me. Whatever you think is real, it isn't. It's only a dream.

Christine:

No. It isn't. He's real.

_And in his eyes all the sadness of the world  
>Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore<em>

Raoul:

_Christine. Christine._

Erik:

Christine.

(Christine hears the voice and is terrified. She turns to Raoul for comfort and protection.)

Christine:

I don't know what to do.

Raoul:

It's all right. I'll be here for you.

(Christine looks up at him in his brown eyes.)

Raoul:  
><em>No more talk of darkness<br>Forget these wide-eyed fears  
>I'm here, nothing can harm you<br>My words will warm and calm you_

Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you<p>

Christine:  
><em>Say you'll love me every waking moment<br>Turn my head with talk of summer time  
>Say you need me with you now and always<br>Promise me that all you say is true  
>That's all I ask of you<em>

Raoul:  
><em>Let me be your shelter<br>Let me be your light  
>You're safe, no one will find you<em>  
><em>Your fears are far behind you<em>

Christine:  
><em>All I want is freedom<br>A world with no more night  
>And you, always beside me<br>To hold me and to hide me_

Raoul:  
><em>Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime<br>Let me lead you from your solitude  
>Say you need me with you here, beside you<br>Anywhere you go, let me go too  
>Christine, that's all I ask of you<em>

Christine:  
><em>Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime<br>Say the word and I will follow you_

Both:  
><em>Share each day with me, each night, each morning<em>

Christine:  
><em>Say you love me<em>

Raoul:  
><em>You know I do<em>

Both:  
><em>Love me, that's all I ask of you.<em>

(They kiss. Christine drops the rose she was holding and Erik- Well, should I even tell you? Ok! He was shocked. They break apart.)

_Anywhere you go, let me go too  
>Love me, that's all I ask of you<em>

(They both smile at each other, then Christine remembers the gala.)

Christine:

I must go. (Giggles) They're wondering where I am. Come.

Raoul:

(Smiles) Christine, I love you.

(She smiles)

Christine:

Order your fine horses.

Be with them at the door.

Raoul:

And soon you'll be beside me.

Christine:

You'll guard me and you'll guide me . . .

(The couple leave the roof. As soon as they're gone, the phantom comes out behind a statue with a sad look on his face.)

Erik:  
><em>I gave you my music, made your song take wing.<br>And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me._

(He notices the rose on the ground and picks it up.)

_He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing._  
>(sobs)Christine, Christine.<p>

(He continues to cry as we move back inside where the show had just ending and it was time for curtain call. Christine, of course, was on stage wearing Carlotta's costumes and Raoul was in Box 5 once more. As the audience applauses loudly, they look at one another with only hearing their thoughts.)

Raoul and Christine:  
><em>Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime<br>Say the word and I will follow you_  
><em>Share each day with me, each night, each morning...<em>

(Erik goes back up to his secret spot and is angry. He screams out to the people below.)

Erik:  
><em>You will curse the day you did not do <em>

_All that the Phantom asked of you . . ._

(He then pulls out a sword and cuts a rope, which holds the giant chandelier. The chandelier starts to shake and everyone is horrified. Soon, it comes down on and crashes on stage. Then, the rose, crumpled up, falls at Christine's feet. She looks up and Erik vanishes.)

(Later that night, Madame Giry comes on stage and picks up the rose. She sees how much hatred was put into it.)

Erik:

You shouldn't be here.

(She turns and looks up at Box 5. Erik is sitting on the edge of the box.)

Erik:

You know that "terrifying" things happen at night.

Giry:

I know you better and we both know that isn't true. (Erik scoffs) I can explain that is was just an accident: Buquet, the chandelier, everything.

Erik:

No! There's no point of that now.

(She nods and looks at the rose.)

Giry:

You love her, don't you?

(Upset, Erik leaves.)

Giry:

(Sighs) Erik.

(She takes a finale look at the disaster before exiting the stage.)


	10. Six Months Later

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 9**

(Six months goes by and the Phantom has been quiet for the time. One night on New Year's Eve, the Opera Populair was holding a party: a masquerade party that is. Firmin and Andre meet each other in their costumes.)

Firmin:  
>Monsieur Andre!<p>

Andre:  
>Monsieur Firmin!<p>

(Both men laugh)

Firmin:  
><em>Dear Andre what a splendid party!<em>

Andre:  
><em>The prologue to a bright new year.<em>

Firmin:  
><em>Quite a night, I'm impressed.<em>

Andre:  
><em>Well one does ones best.<em>

Both:  
><em>Here's to us!<em>

Andre:  
><em>A toast for the city.<em>

Firmin:  
><em>What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!<em>

(Then, on the dance floor, there was a ballet girl who was dance so graceful and gliding across the floor. Soon, the party guest come down the stair.)

Everyone:  
><em>Masquerade!<br>Paper faces on parade.  
>Masquerade!<br>Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
>Masquerade!<br>Every face a different shade.  
>Masquerade!<br>Look around -  
>there's another<br>mask behind you!_

Boys:  
><em>Flash of mauve.<br>Splash of puce.  
>Fool and king.<br>Ghoul and goose._

Girl:  
><em>Green and black.<br>Queen and priest.  
>Trace of rouge.<br>Face of beast._

Everyone:

_Faces.  
>Take your turn.<br>Take a ride.  
>On a merry - go - round<br>In an inhuman race._

Girls:  
><em>Eye of gold.<br>Thigh of blue.  
>True is false.<br>Who is who?_

Boys:  
><em>Curl of lip.<br>Swirl of gown.  
>Ace of hearts.<br>Face of clown._

Everyone:  
><em>Faces.<br>Drink it in  
>Drink it up<br>'til you drown in the light.  
>In the sound.<br>_  
>Meg:<br>_But who can name the face?_

(At this point, everyone has a partner and they dance with the music.)

Everyone:

_Masquerade!  
>Grinning yellows,<br>spinning reds.  
>Masquerade!<br>Take your fill -  
>let the spectacle<br>astound you!_

Masquerade!  
>Burning glances,<br>turning heads.  
>Masquerade!<br>Stop and stare  
>at the sea of smiles<br>around you!

(Voices Soft) Masquerade!  
>Seething shadows<br>breathing lies.  
>Masquerade!<br>You can fool  
>(Volume Grows) any friend who<br>ever knew you!

Masquerade!  
>Leering satyrs,<br>peering eyes.  
>Masquerade!<br>Run and hide -  
>but a face will<br>still pursue you

(Then, the managers, the Girys, Carlotta and Piangi come in together to celebrate.)  
>Giry:<br>_What a night  
><em>  
>Meg<br>_What a crowd!_

Andre:  
><em>Makes you glad!<em>

Firmin:  
><em>Makes you proud!<br>All the creme  
>de la creme!<br>_  
>Carlotta:<br>_Watching us watching them!  
><em>  
>MegMadam Giry:  
><em>And all our fears<br>are in the past!  
><em>  
>Andre:<br>_Six months!  
><em>  
>Piangi<br>_Of relief!  
><em>  
>Carlotta<br>_Of delight!  
><em>  
>AndreFirmin:  
><em>Of Elysian peace!<br>_  
>Meg:<br>_And we can breathe at last!  
><em>  
>Carlotta:<br>_No more notes!  
><em>  
>Piangi:<br>_No more ghost!  
><em>  
>Giry:<br>_Here's a health!  
><em>  
>Andre:<br>_Here's a toast:  
>to a prosperous year!<br>_  
>Firmin:<br>(Points up) _To the new chandelier_

Carlotta and Piangi:

_And may splendor never fade_

Giry:

_What a joy_

Meg:

_What a change_

Firmin:

_What a blessed relief_

Andre:

_And what a masquerade!_

(During the party, Christine and Raoul come in as a couple. She is holding on a necklace with her engagement ring on it.)

Christine:

Raoul, just think of it as . . . a secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it.

Raoul:

But why is it a secret. We have nothing to hide.

(He leads in for a kiss, but Christine stops him.)

Christine:

Raoul, please, don't. They'll see it.

Raoul:

Well, let them see it. It's an engagement, not a crime.

_Christine, what are you afraid of?_

Christine:

_Let's not argue . . ._

Raoul:

_Let's not argue . . ._

Christine:

_Please pretend . . ._

Raoul:

_I hope I'll . . ._

Christine:

_You will . . ._

Both:

_Understand in time._

(Ending the conservation, they walk to the dance floor and begin to dance with the rest of the party. Everyone is having a great time as people drink and talk, but mostly drink. As Christine looks at the scenery, she spots a bouquet of roses. She turns away for a moment, but when she turns by to the flowers, she sees a black wrapped around them. This makes her think of . . . well, you know who.)

Raoul:

Christine.

(She's back in reality as she turns to Raoul.)

Raoul:

Are you all right?

Christine:

Yes, of course.

(They both smile and share a kiss. Then, as the song continues, everyone is on the stairs.)

Everyone:

_Paper faces on parade.  
>Masquerade!<br>Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
>Masquerade!<br>Every face a different shade.  
>Masquerade!<br>Look around -  
>there's another<br>mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!  
>Burning glances,<br>turning heads.  
>Masquerade!<br>Stop and stare  
>at the sea of smiles<br>around you!_

_Masquerade!  
>Grinning yellows,<br>spinning reds.  
>Masquerade!<br>Take your fill -  
>let the spectacle<br>astound you!_

(All of a sudden, the lights go out and everyone is frighten.)

(Meg Screams)

(Everyone looks at the top of the stair a man was dressed up as the Red Death. That man was Erik. He gives the crowd a deadly glare as he walks down the stairs slowly.)

Erik:

_Why so silent good monsieurs?_

_Did you think that I have left you for good?_

_Have you missed me good monsieurs?_

_I have written you . . . an opera._

_Here I bring the finish score_

"_Don Juan Triumphant"!_

(He throws the score to the manager's feet. Ander picks it up. The Phantom is now in the center of the room.)

_I advise you to comply_

_My instructions should be clear_

_Remember there are worst things that a shattered chandelier._

(He makes a pose that makes him look like he's magically moving the chandelier. This frightens everyone. Christine walks up to Erik. He turns to her with an unpleasant look. He looks down at her ring and snatches it away.)

_You're chains are still mine._

_You will sing . . . for me._

(Red smoke surrounds him and poof! He's gone. People starts screaming and running away. Madame Giry quickly heads for a door. Raoul notices her leave and follows her.)

Raoul:

Madame Giry! (Getting through the crowd) Madame Giry, wait!


	11. Giry's Tale

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 10**

(Madame Giry runs down the hall and away from the crowd with a lit candle at hand. She is all alone in the dark until Raoul comes in, demanding answers. Giry tries to run away.)

Raoul:

Madame Giry! What is happening? Who is that man?

Giry:

I don't know what I've seen.

Raoul:

You know something we all don't.

Giry:

Please, Monsieur, I know no more than anyone else.

Raoul:

That's a lie. Madame Giry, please. For all our sakes.

(Madame Giry tries not to give in, but can't.)

Giry:

(Takes a deep breath) Very well. Come.

(She takes him in her office and closes the door. She sets her candle down and process with her story.)

Giry:

About 20 years ago, I just became the new ballet mistress and I was also pregnant with my one and only child.

Raoul:

Meg.

Giry:

(Smiles) Yes. I thought it would be a treat from my dancers to take them to a fair that came to the city . . .

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK STARTS, Madame Giry is years younger and pregnant as well. She is taking her students to the fair. They are all excited to see the attractions as for Giry, she is just happy to see them having a good time. At first, the fair is friendly and welcoming to all of its guests, but as they went deeper into the fair, it started to get darker. Giry is still narrating the tale.)<p>

Giry's Voice:

My girls were so young and excited to see everything the park had to offer, but deep in the dark . . . Gypsies . . . tumblers . . . human oddities hid in the background. There was a big crowd at was gathered around a red curtain, where there was a barker screaming.

(Dancer laughing)

Ringleader:

Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Beware for in this very cage is the deadliest and most fearful sight you have ever seen! (Giry rolls her eyes, not impressed) From the very day he was born, he has been hideously . . . deformed. (Chuckles) Presenting to you . . . The Living Dead!

(They open the curtain to reveal a big empty cage.)

(Crowd Gasps)

(One of the young ballet dancers tugs on Giry's dress.)

Ballet:

Madame, where did he go?

Giry:

I'm not sure, my dear.

Ringleader:

(Turns off stage) You there! Where is he?

Gypsie:

He's gone, sir.

Ringleader:

WHAT? GONE? How dare you let he get loose! Do you know how much money I'm losing?

(Then, Giry turns to the tents and sees a small dark shadow running behind them.)

Ringleader:

Someone call the police! Find that brat!

(Giry quickly gathers her dancers.)

Giry:

Come along, girls. Back to the dormitories.

(Back at the Opera House, all the dancers were in bed asleep. Giry herself was about to go to bed as well. Suddenly she hears a noise coming from outside her window. She looks outside: nothing. She is about to close the window until she hears someone coming.)

(Young Erik Panting)

(It was Erik as an eight-year-old child with a potato sack over his head. He is running in the ally by the Opera Populair. Once he knows he is safe, he takes a moment to catch his breath.)

Giry:

(To herself) What on earth?

(Then, the boy seat behind a pile of carts and takes off his sack, we are unable to see his face. He starts to cry silently. She hears the crying and quietly grabs her cloak.)

(Young Erik Crying)

Giry:

Hello?

(Young Erik wipes away his tears and hides.)

(Giry runs outside with a lantern and shines it in the ally.)

Giry:

Anyone here? (No response) Please come out. I promise I won't hurt you.

(The boy peeks through the crates and sees the pregnant woman shining her lantern in the dark. He turns away to put his sack back on, but when he turns back, Giry stands right there.)

(Young Erik Gasps)

Giry:

Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you. (Examines him) Wait. You're the one from the fair!

Lefevre:

Hello? Who goes there?

(Lefevre, who was the current manger of the opera house, comes out and finds Giry, but not Erik. Inside the building, there is music playing and Erik follows the sound.)

Lefevre:

(Sighs in relief) Oh, Giry. It's just you. What are you doing out here at this late hour?

Giry:

Oh, I was just . . . getting some fresh air, Monsieur. That's all.

Lefevre:

Oh, well, all right then, but be careful. I heard there's something on the loose. Good night, Madame.

Giry:

Yes, good night.

(Once he's gone, she turns back to Erik, but he's gone. She sees that a vent door is left opens. He went inside the Opera Populair.)

Giry's Voice:

And there, he disappeared inside the Opera Populair itself . . .

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

><p>(Back in Madame Giry's office . . .)<p>

Giry:

He grew up in these very walls. As a scholar, architect, musician . . . a genuine, Monsieur.

Raoul:

But he's still alive, is he?

Giry:

The world claimed him dead and forgotten about him, but I never can. For in this darkness I have seen him again. (Realizing what she said, she turns to go) I'm sorry; I've said too much.

Raoul:

Wait! So this man is-

Giry:

I said "I've said too much"! And there have been too many accidents.

Raoul:

Accidents? No, wait! Madame Giry!

(Before he knew it, she closes the door behind her. He still had many questions to ask her. But then, an idea gets him.)

Raoul:

Wait. That's it!

(He quickly leaves Madame Giry's office.)


	12. Plotting A Plan

The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 11

(Everyone is in the manager's office. Firmin and Andre are looking at the score that the Phantom has given them with disgust. Carlotta and Piangi are sitting nearby with the Giry as well.)

Carlotta:

Have you seen the size of my part? I mean, the things I have to do for my art!

Piangi:

If you can call this gibberish "art".

(Then, Raoul enters the room with Christine. Everyone turns to them.)

Raoul:  
><em>We have all been blind<br>And yet the answer is staring us in the face  
>This could be the chance<br>To ensnare our clever friend  
><em>  
>Andre:<p>

(Stands up) We're listening

Firmin:

Go on, Vicomte.

Raoul:

_We shall play his game  
>Perform his work, but remember we hold the ace<br>For if Miss Daae sings  
>He is certain to attend<em>

Andre:

We are certain the doors are barred!

Firmin:

We are certain the police are there!

Raoul:

We are certain they're armed!

Raoul, Andre, and Firmin:

_The curtain falls  
>His reign will end!<em>

(Christine is terrified of what she just heard. There, Madame Giry steps in.)

Giry:

It is madness!

Firmin;

But will it work?

Andre:

I'm not so sure.

Raoul:

It **will **work.

Giry:

Monsieur, you don't know what you're saying!

Firmin:

Why won't you stick to ballet?

(She gives him a harsh look, but Meg goes to stop her.)

Meg:

Mother, please.

(It's quiet for a moment, but Christine breaks the silent.)

Christine:

I can't do it. (Everyone turns to her in shock.)

Andre:

Why, of course, you can. You just stand there and-

Christine:

No! I-I don't want any part of this.

Andre:

But why not?

Carlotta:

Because she's behind this. That's why.

Firmin:

Signora, please!

Carlotta:

It's true! Isn't it, Miss Daae?

(Christine turns to the prima donna with angry.)

Christine:

Signora, you have no idea who you're talking about. If only you can understand-

Piangi:

Well, it's not like you care about him. Am I right?

(Christine turns to the door and leaves.)

Carlotta:

(Scoffs) She's mad.

(Raoul goes after her, closing the doors behind him. He finds her on the stairs near the main entrance is, where the Phantom was last standing at. She's crying on the steps.)

(Christine Crying Softly)

Christine:

(Crying) Raoul, I'm frighten. Don't make me do this I'm begging you. Don't put me through this. It scares me. (Raoul kneels to her) It's like a dream I now dread. He'll stop at nothing.

Raoul:

Christine (Holds her close while she cries on his shoulder) He's only a man. You said so yourself. If we catch him, there will be nothing to fear.

Christine:

Raoul . . . I can't.  
><em>Twisted every way,<br>what answer can I give?  
>Am I to risk my life,<br>to win the chance to live?  
>Can I betray the man<br>who once inspired my voice?  
>Do I become his prey?<br>Do I have any choice?  
>He kills without a thought,<br>he murders all that's good  
>I know I can't refuse<br>and yet, I wish I could  
>Oh God - if I agree,<br>what horrors wait for me  
>in this, the Phantom's opera?<em>

(Raoul turns her face to him)_  
><em>  
>Raoul:<br>_Christine, Christine,  
>don't think that I don't care -<br>but every hope  
>and every prayer<br>rests on you now . . ._

(She leaves the room and Raoul with sadden in her eyes. Once she's gone, Raoul stands up and looks upward.)

Raoul:

So, it's war between us then, my clever friend. But this time . . . the disaster will be yours. (Leaves)

(Later that day, everyone is on stage, practicing Erik's new opera. The chorus is practicing the new music as well as the dancers are reviewing their new route. Raoul is sitting in Box 5, watching everyone work. Reyer is rehearing with Christine, who is playing Aminta, and Piangi, who is playing Don Juan.)

Reyer:

All right, Signor Piangi. Here is the phrase. "Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ." Now, if you would.

Piangi:

(Singing incorrectly) _Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ._

Reyer:

No, no, no. It goes like this. "Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ." Now, you!

Piangi:

(Still Singing incorrectly) _Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ._

Reyer:

No, Signor! Nearly, but no. "Those who tan-tan-tan . . ."

Piangi:

(Singing incorrectly) _Those who tan-tan . . . tan?_

Reyer:

(Growls) YOU'RE STILL SINGING WRONG!

(There, everyone turns to the conductor, who blushes.)

Reyer:

(Chuckles Nervously, Clears Throat) Again, Signor?

(Carlotta is just scoffing in a chair while her maidens fan her, do her nails and serve her fruit.)

Carlotta:

Monsieur Reyer, to be honest woman I am, his way is better.

Piangi;

(Turns to her in confusion) It is?

Carlotta:

At least he makes it sound like music unlike this garage we're given.

(Madame Giry steps in.)

Giry:

Signora, would you speak in that way in front of the composer?

Carlotta:

Well, you've been here long enough to realize that the "composer" is never here. And if he were here, I would-

Giry:

Are you certain of that, Signora?

Reyer:

Ladies! Ladies! Please!

(The two women back off each other and Giry goes back to her dancer. Reyer proceeds with Piangi's mistake. He takes a deep breath.)

Reyer:

Now, Signor. Let's try again and this time I-

(All of a sudden, a piano starts to play the music. Reyer looks down at the musician on the piano.)

Reyer:

Good heavens, man! Stop playing!

Pianist:

It's not me, monsieur!

(There, we see that the piano is playing by itself. Everyone starts to panic and soon they anxiously start to sing the song, all except Christine.)

Everyone:

Poor young maiden! For the thrill  
>on your tongue of stolen sweets<br>you will have to pay the bill -  
>tangled in the winding sheets!<p>

(Unable to take the chaos, Christine quickly leaves the stage. Raoul sees her leave.)

Raoul:

Christine? Christine! (Goes after her)

(Christine runs to the barn, where she grabs her black cloak. She runs out to the streets of Paris. Little does she know, Erik is in the barn, watching her run away. He quickly grabs a black horse and follows her.)

Erik:

Come on! Ya!

(Horse Whining)

(As he goes after her, Christine continues to run away through the fogging, winter town. Behind her, Erik rides his horse, staying out of sight. He starts to lose her in the fog, but follows her voice.)

Erik:

No! Where is she?

Christine:

_In sleep he sang to me,  
>in dreams he came . . .<br>that voice which calls to me  
>and speaks my name . .<em>_ ._

Erik:

This way. Ya!

(Horse Whining)

(He follows Christine's singing through the forest, where he passes old trees and twigs until he approaches a cemetery. He stops his horse at the giant entrance gates and gets off. He enters the cemetery, hiding behind grave stones, statues, and tombs, trying to find his angel. Finally, he finds her, wandering about in the dead garden.)

Christine:

(To herself) Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing.  
>Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music<p>

Her father promised her.

Her father promised her . . .


End file.
